


A Sweet Surprise

by Rather_thy_fallen_angel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Crying Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Food Kink, Halloween, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Shota Castiel, Slutty!Cas, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rather_thy_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Halloween, Dean would usually take his son trick or treating, but this year Cas' daddy decided that, at 11 years, he was now too old for all that kids' stuff. However, that doesn’t mean that his daddy wanted him to stop dressing up. Cas knew that even though he wouldn’t be getting much candy this year, he’d be getting a much better present by staying at home with Dean. This is really just shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The sex in this is consensual but if you have an issue with incest or extreme underage sex I suggest you don't read this. This is my first pwp and I'm trying to decide if I went to far...

"Daddy!" Cas cried as he bounded through the door.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Dean smiled, whirling the light, little body around in his arms. 

"I did just like you said," Cas answered proudly, "I kept my costume on underneath my school clothes all day and nobody noticed."

"That's my boy," Dean said, lightly kissing his son on the forehead. He suddenly gave Cas a stern look;

"And did you refrain from playing with your pussy as I instructed?"

"Yes Daddy," Castiel beamed.    
  
Dean let out a small sigh of relief and ordered Cas to take off his school clothes.  First the boy removed his shirt to reveal a tiny, white lace bra covering his perky little nipples. Next he removed his pants, which hid the matching white lace panties that barely concealed the already impressive bulge between his legs and accentuated his tight, little ass.  He was also wearing black, fishnet stockings that fit tight, and perfectly around his skinny thighs. Even at the age of 11, the boy was still pretty much hairless from the neck down, which made his Halloween costume all the more perfect, and his daddy looked on in awe at his pretty little boy.

"Such a good boy," Dean sighed, squeezing his son's firm buttocks. Castiel responded by purring against his father's chest; sending vibrations right down to Dean's cock, causing him to shudder slightly.  
  
Dean cooked them spaghetti Bolognese and his son hungrily slurped down the pasta. His red, shiny lips sucked down the hot dinner, making his father's cock throb painfully under the restricting denim of his jeans. 

"Daddy, am I getting  _any_  candy this Halloween?" Cas asked innocently from across the table.

"Don't worry son," Dean answered, "Now that you're a big boy, you'll be getting something even better this year." Cas nodded, trusting his daddy's words and returned to his dinner.  
  
After they had finished, Dean asked to see Cas' grades for that day.  Cas looked down in the floor looking ashamed as he handed Dean his report card rather reluctantly. Castiel was an A grade student, but his father looked at the D grade in math in disbelief. 

"Please don't be mad daddy, I just couldn't concentrate...," Cas whined, inching away from Dean as he shrank back into his chair. Dean wasn't really that angry of course; but he knew he would have to teach his son a lesson. 

"And why couldn't you concentrate angel?" Dean said, a harshness in his voice that wasn't there before.  

"I-I just, I mean- what I was wearing today. I j-just couldn't stop thinking about you daddy. All the things you were going to do to me when I got ho..." Cas gasped, as Dean began to lightly fondle Cas' balls as he talked,

"I felt so naughty; like someone at school was going to find out about my costume, and I wanted to touch myself so bad, but you told me not too."  
  
"I see," Dean said disapprovingly, "I am very disappointed in you Castiel." His son looked down at the floor, almost on the verge of tears. 

"Now I'm not sure if you deserve your treat. I'm sorry baby, but naughty little boys shouldn't get any rewards from their daddy; only punishments." Cas looked up wildly at Dean in anguish. 

"No Daddy please, I'm so sorry!" He started to cry, looking down at the floor so that his daddy wouldn't see.

"You want to be a big boy don't you?" Cas nodded miserably. 

"Well big boys don't cry." Dean stated sternly, tilting his son's head up to look at him. Cas' eyes were now red and swollen and he was a pitiful sight to see. His father's heart melted just looking at him.

"Please Daddy," Castiel begged in earnest, "I'll rewrite all my math homework right now and you can punish me any way you want, just please let me have my treat, I want you so bad daddy."  
His last few words made his father's cock twitch in his pants, and Dean decided that he knew what to do with the boy.

"Very well," Dean responded, causing Cas to relax slightly, "But first I  _will_  have to punish you." Castiel nodded.

"I understand, Daddy."  Dean bent his son over the dining room table and began to unfasten his belt. Cas whimpered pre-emptively for the strikes that he knew would come.  Once Dean had taken off his belt, he laid it on the table and pressed a small kiss on each of the boy's thighs before slowly pulling down the tight, lacy panties to reveal the soft, silky skin beneath.  Dean looked at his son's perfect little ass in adoration, before straightening up and resuming the position of the strict father.  

"Now you're gonna show daddy just how good you are at math, got it boy?" Castiel gave his father a confused look over his shoulder, before the first blow came.   
  
"5 x 8 is?"

"40!" Cas cried as he felt his father's belt whip his ass again.  
  
"9 x 7 is?"

"63," Cas groaned as he felt his butt begin to sting painfully.    
  
Dean watched as the angry red marks began to appear on his son's porcelain skin. Tears dropped onto the hard, wooden surface of the table and the cracking noise of the belt echoed around the tiled walls of the kitchen. With every beating, the boy’s delicate little figure convulsed in agony.  It made Dean’s dick hard to see his son bent over the table, presenting his tight, virgin ass to him like a perfect little submissive. He made him answer 8 more questions about the times-tables before he decided Cas had undergone enough punishment for one day.     
  
Cas let out a moan of relief when his father put his belt back on the table and gently pulled Cas' panties back up.  Dean then gently kissed his son on the lips, and Cas melted into the kiss, murmuring a litany of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again until his father pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering

 "It's OK. I forgive you. You're such a good boy for daddy, such a good boy." 

Cas smiled appreciatively, settling back down into his seat obediently and his gaze followed his father to wear he seemed busy at the kitchen stove.  When his father seemed satisfied, he placed the bowl of sweet-smelling liquid onto the counter. Dean turned around to address his son;

“Would you like to see daddy naked honey? Want to see daddy’s big cock?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. He began to lick his lips as his daddy carefully removed his polo-shirt.  Dean Winchester was a young father, at the age of just 32, and kept himself in excellent shape.  Cas stared lustfully at his father’s tanned, well-toned torso and the defined muscles of his biceps. Next, Dean removed his pants and then his boxers, which had been poorly concealing his impressive erection.  Cas looked longingly at his father’s huge, perfectly shaped, red cock, dripping with precome.

“I know how much you wanted candy for Halloween,” Dean said affectionately, “And I don’t want to disappoint my baby after he’s been such a brave boy.” Castiel watched curiously as his father made his way back over to the counter, where he lowered the bowl, and appeared to be rubbing the liquid over his erection.  When he returned to Cas, his son realised that he had covered himself in melted chocolate. 

“Can I taste you daddy?” Cas asked hesitantly, his mouth watering. 

“Of course you can baby” Dean replied, his voice full of anticipation. 

Cas hurried over and knelt down at his father’s feet, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.  It struck Dean again how pretty his little boy was, with his little white bra stretched over his flat, smooth chest and his cheeks flushed a nice, rosy pink.     

Cas leaned forward, and tentatively licked the head of his father’s dick.  Dean let out a soft moan and ran a hand through his son’s soft hair. The boy loved the way the salty taste of precome was mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate and sucked the head eagerly, extracting another moan from his Daddy.  He began to suck Dean’s cock like a lollypop, carefully moving in and out.  He licked a long strip of chocolate that had been left on Dean’s shaft, causing Dean to gasp again.

“Such a good boy, sucking Daddy’s cock like a pro” Dean muttered, as his son attempted to fit the whole of his father’s impressive length in his mouth. 

“That’s it faster, faster! Oh god yes! Daddy’s little slut- feels so good baby!” 

Castiel eagerly bobbed his head faster around his father’s throbbing member, revelling in the appreciative moans escaping Dean’s lips.

“Yeah, Cas- yeah! You like that don’t you? The taste of daddy’s cock? Gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours baby!”

Dean grabbed tufts of his son’s silky hair and began pulling his head forward to meet his own hard thrusts. Cas continued to suck as best he could, he didn’t want to disappoint daddy, whilst choking down the inches of Dean’s dick, feeling it ram against the back of his throat. Dean’s son began to gag and struggle for air as his thrusts became faster and harder into that impossibly wet heat. Cas’ eyes were streaming now and he determinedly kept them, wide, on his father.  Dean could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

“Gonna come Cas! You wanna taste daddy, yeah? Gonna paint that pretty face- oh God- CAS FUCK!”

Cas felt his father’s seed go down his throat and he swallowed it down hungrily, some of it dribbling out of his parted lips. Dean spilled the rest of his cum over his son’s upturned face; the streaks of white over his cheeks and nose causing him to look only more beautiful. 

“Thank you daddy,” Cas beamed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“No problem sweetheart,” Dean said, ruffling Cas hair, “Now go do all your maths homework ok?”

*Later*

Castiel was trying to rewrite his maths homework.  He was struggling, as he had the first time, to understand basic algebra. Since he had his normal homework on top of the rewrite, he had a lot of work to get through and was still finding it hard to concentrate; contemplating what exactly daddy had in store for him.

He was about halfway through the set of questions when he felt a strong, rough hand touch his dick, which was still trapped by the constricting fabric of the panties he was wearing.  He looked up to see Dean, smiling slyly at him, and felt the hand wrap around his quickly hardening member.  He started to let out little gasps and sighs as his father began to stroke his growing erection at an almost painfully slow pace. 

“Dad-“

“Shhh,” Dean insisted, giving Cas’ erection an insistent little tug, making him moan quietly, “You better finish your work angel if you want daddy to touch your pussy.” Castiel moaned again,

“But Daddy please! I need you so bad. Want your cock in me; want you to fill me up so good.”

“Sorry baby,” Dean said resolutely, “Gotta finish your work first.”

Cas found it very hard to work as Dean watched him, absent-mindedly rubbing his semi through his jeans, but was filled with new motivation, and scribbled feverishly until it was complete.

As soon as Castiel lay the pen to rest on the paper, his father was on him like an animal, kissing him roughly and slipping his tongue into welcomingly parted lips.  Cas felt Dean’s tongue roam around his mouth and began to kiss back, allowing their tongues to tangle together.  Then Dean started to leave little kisses along the boy’s jaw line, stroking Cas’ erection as he did so. Cas let out little groans of pleasure as his father started to bite down, hard, on his neck. Dean was sure to leave little bruises on his son’s neck, marking him, showing everyone else that he was nobody but Dean’s. 

Dean proceeded to unbutton the pyjama top his son was wearing, pleased to see that the white lace bra was still underneath his night clothes and continued a trail of kisses down to his abdomen, where he stopped to remove the pants. Now Cas was left spread over the table, only covered by the woman’s lingerie and fishnet stockings. 

Cas let out a moan of euphoria, as Dean sucked the head of his penis through the flimsy material.  His father then moved the panties down and over Cas, allowing his erection to spring free, much to his relief. Dean leant back over to Cas’ mouth, now shaped in a perfect ‘oh’ and kissed him gently, before leaving a trail of chaste kisses down his chest until he got to his son’s waist. Castiel moaned as he felt his father’s firm hands pin his hips hard to the table. 

Dean smiled, hearing his son gasp as he slowly licked from the base to the head of his cock. Castiel’s daddy slowly sucked the head of his son’s cock into his mouth, causing him to moan wantonly.  Dean started to move his lips back and forth along his son’s length, revelling in the little ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ sounds escaping his pretty, pink lips. As Dean started speeding up, taking the whole of his son’s small prick in his mouth, Cas started bucking his hips up desperately, trying to thrust into the blissful wetness of his father’s mouth.  However, Cas was powerless in Dean’s hands; he felt glued to the table. Dean chuckled slightly as he felt his son wriggle, in vain, and decided to help by picking up the pace.

“Daddy!” Cas cried, “S-so good... gonna cum”

Dean released his son from his firm grip, and relief flooded Cas as he thrust quickly into his father’s mouth; reaching up to tangle his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. Cas jerked up a few more times, his cries growing louder, until he stilled and came deep in his daddy’s welcoming throat. Dean pumped his son’s cock a few more times, swallowing the salty liquid and stroking his son’s thighs tenderly as he came down from his high. Cas always looked so beautiful after he reached orgasm, every muscle in his body relaxed and eyes closed in peaceful surrender.  Dean moved up his son’s body to press a slow, lingering kiss to his soft, baby pink lips. 

“That was amazing daddy! Your mouth felt so good!”

Dean cupped Castiel’s flushed face in his hands, “Anything for my angel.”

“Thank you for my present daddy”, Cas murmured softly into Dean’s neck.

“Oh no baby,” Dean whispered into his son’s ear, “We’re just getting started.”   

Castiel shivered at Dean’s words and pulled his father back into a desperate kiss, his tongue catching the familiar taste of semen, only for Dean to respond by catching his lower lip in his teeth and biting down gently. The boy gasped for air between the crash of lips on lips. Dean licked a stripe from the corner of Cas’ mouth to the shell of his ear as he murmured breathlessly,

“How would you like to feel Daddy cum inside you?”

Cas moaned as Dean marked a hickie onto his slender neck, pausing between sucks to mutter softly,

“Do you want to feel me baby? Every inch of daddy? I’m gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Fill you up with my seed, so everyone knows you’re all mine.”

“All yours daddy! Please, wanna feel your cock in me; wanna be yours forever!” Cas was fairly incoherent, as Dean began rubbing at his nipples, his little cock already half-hard again, “Been waiting forever daddy please!” Cas mewled.

This seemed to be all the validation Dean needed, and he picked his little boy up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. As soon as he lowered Cas onto the bed, he felt himself being dragged down hungrily, only to be met with little whimpers of “Fuck me daddy” and “Please I need you inside me!”

Dean managed to pull Cas gently off him and made him lie back against the pillows. His son began to moan wantonly as he started to leave chaste, agonisingly slow kisses on the smooth skin that could be seen between the holes of the fishnet stockings.  He carefully slid them down each leg, leaving another trail of kisses as he did so, and tosses them casually to the other side of the room. He then advanced on, careful to avoid the panties for now; it wouldn’t do for Cas to cum too early.

Dean smiled against the soft skin, when Cas let out a stifled giggle as he continued up onto his stomach, stopping to lap at his belly button. Then, Dean finally removed the skimpy white bra to reveal the boy’s perky little nipples underneath, and let out a quiet groan. 

“Such pretty little tits, Cas” the man remarked as he started to rub circles into the small nubs, “I’m gonna play with them til there raw.” Cas let out a sob of delight as his father sucked one of his nipples, applying just a bit of teeth, while continuing to rub the other.  His little body arched up shamelessly into Dean’s skilled mouth. 

Cas started to buck his hips, seeking friction against Dean’s jeans.  His Daddy was already rock hard, but determined to prepare Cas properly; it was his first time, after all. Instead of giving in to the rubbing of the delicious satin against his pants, Dean moved his attention to the other nipple, starting to nip and suck at it once more.  Meanwhile, he moved his hand down to his son’s crotch, pressing him firmly back against the bed, and slid the panties down his legs. He had to climb properly onto the bed and use his feet to kick them off, so that he wouldn’t stop what he was doing, until they also sailed across the bedroom floor.

The sudden exposure to the open air caused Cas to gasp, a dribble of precome leaking from the head of his small dick.  Dean paused momentarily, much to Cas’ annoyance,

“Just gotta get the lube, daddy will be right back.” Dean almost sprinted to the bathroom and rummaged through the draws until he found the small bottle.  When he returned the sight that hit his eyes was a thing of beauty.

Cas was sprawled out, now completely naked, on the bed; his cock standing red and at full attention.  Little beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his hair was a dark, ruffled mess that fell almost across his baby-blue, lust-filled eyes.

Dean was on him in a heart-beat, his lips forceful and demanding against his sons, as he impatiently flicked the lid off the bottle, and poured some of the cool liquid into his hands.

“Are you ready baby?” Dean asked hesitantly, and was instantly met by an insistent nod.

Dean re-assumed the position he had before, sucking on his son’s pirky nipples, but this time sliding his hand down to the boy’s opening. He carefully slid his first finger into his son’s amazingly tight channel, checking for any signs of distress before continuing until it was the whole way in.  He crooked it upwards, searching for that special spot inside of Cas, until he heard strangled cry from the boy. Dean grinned as he began to thrust his finger gently in and out, hitting the spot repeatedly and causing Cas to howl,

“Yes daddy... p-please right there! OH GOD RIGHT THERE!”

After that, it was much easier to insert a second, third and then even a fourth finger into his son’s impossibly tight hole. At this point Cas was babbling out of control, begging for his dad to just fuck him already.

“Please daddy! Want to feel your cum in my boy-hole! Want you to stretch my slutty pussy wide and fuck me so hard!”

Dean wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer either. Once he was sure Cas had been thoroughly prepared, he silenced his insistent whines by pressing one last soft kiss to his lips.  Then, Cas watched lustfully as his father ripped off his shirt and jeans, followed swiftly by his under pants.  His son marvelled at how big the man’s cock seemed in comparison with his own and felt a shiver of anticipation, knowing he was about to feel every inch of it.

Dean hissed slightly, as he lubed up his already painfully hard cock.  He hoisted the boys legs up to rest on his shoulders and pushed slowly into the impossibly tight heat. Cas began to whimper softly as Dean breached him.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Cas said breathily, a tear rolling down his cheek. Dean wiped it away tenderly and stroked his son’s downy hair.

“Ssshh I know baby, but don’t worry it will get better I promise”, he said, placing another kiss on his son’s damp forehead. Once Dean was fully sheathed inside of Cas, he forced himself to still for a moment, allowing the boy time to adjust. 

Then, Dean started to move slowly in and out. Cas’ pain was slowly being consumed by the arousal stirring in his belly, and his father’s steady movements began to feel good.  Cas started meeting his father’s shallow thrusts and then let out a high-pitched mewl when Dean bottomed out, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Yes! Daddy, oh! Yes- right there! Please! Ugh d-don’t stop!”

Dean beamed proudly, glad that his son was enjoying the experience as much as he was, as he thrust hard back into the same spot, causing Cas to almost shriek.  Dean was sure the neighbours would probably hear, but at this particular moment he couldn’t really give a fuck.

“You like that baby?” Dean moaned into his son’s ear, “You like it when Daddy fucks your slutty hole? You want to be a good little cockslut for daddy?”

“Yeah! Wanna be such a good slut for daddy! Want you cum-uh- so hard in my boy-pussy! Please daddy fuck me- harder! Wanna be filled up s-so good!”

Dean was all too happy to oblige, now pounding into his son’s tight hole with total abandon. The sounds of skin on skin slapping hard against each other echoed around the bedroom, mixed with the low moans of Dean and Cas’ breathy cries. Cas was a vision of true beauty; his eyes heavy-lidded and pupils blown wide with lust.

Cas felt that familiar feeling coiling in his belly and Dean was just HITTING. THAT. SPOT. WITH. EVERY. SINGLE. THRUST.

“F-faster daddy!” Cas moaned desperately, “Wanna cum so bad please let me cum!”

Luckily, Dean felt just about ready to blow his load as well. Much to Cas’ surprise, Dean suddenly pulled out and flipped him over so that his son’s dick was pressed painfully against the bed. Before Cas had time to complain, his father was back inside him again with one hard thrust.  It was at this point that Dean began rutting furiously into his son’s abused ass, his balls slapping harshly against the already raw cheeks. 

Dean pulled his son up so that they were both kneeling, the man’s chest flush against the boy’s back. He bit playfully at his earlobe and whispered shallowly,

“Beg me Cas. Tell me how much you want to be a whore for daddy. Tell me just how much you want me to paint your insides with my seed.”

His son was snapping his hips violently back against Dean’s cock and when he replied it was a high-pitched squeal,

“Let me be your whore daddy. O-only want to be yours! Ugh... want you to fill me with your seed so- so everybody knows I’m yours. Want to keep your cum inside of me all day and OH FUCK... want to ride your cock every day when I get home from school! Please lemme cum, I’ll do anything OH GOD PLEASE!”

By this point Dean had taken pity on his virgin son and wrapped his fist around the boy’s length.  He stroked it quickly, thumbing the head and thrusting desperately into the tight channel. Cas cried out in elation,

“OH GOD DADDY! YES-YES OH FUUUCK!”

The muscles of Cas’ ass suddenly contracted around his father’s cock, pushing Dean over the edge too.  Cas’ come spurted out in thick ropes over the bed and he let out a blissful groan as he felt his father pump cum deep inside his body.  Dean thrust into his son a couple more times, riding out his orgasm before slumping against Cas’ back and rolling them over so that they were spooning.  Dean heard his son purr contentedly and smiled into his hair. 

“So fucking good baby. You were amazing! Love you so much angel.”

“Love you too daddy,” Cas smiled back.

Dean was about to pull out when he felt a small hand grip his hips firmly.

“Stay inside”, Cas whispered, “Want to fall asleep like this.”

Dean sighed. He really did love his son so much.

“Ok”, Dean kissed a bruise that had formed on the back of Cas’ neck.

He pulled the blankets over them, and they stayed intertwined until they slipped out of consciousness.  

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this was my first fic on ao3 and hopefully you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment to let me know what you think :3


End file.
